Night of the Falling Stars
by BurningSilhouette
Summary: The forest has become tranquil the past few moons. The Clans are at peace. But some believe it's the calm before the storm. Which, indeed, seems to be the case when Willowpaw receives a message from StarClan. Despite not even being a Medicine Cat apprentice, the cats of the stars have entrusted her with a prophecy that the entire forest will come to depend on for their very lives.
1. Introduction

**RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar - A dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Icewhisker - A long-haired white tom with icy blue eyes.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Twilightpool - A pitch black she-cat with light green eyes. Lithe and pretty.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Scorchpaw - A flame-colored tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:** Pebblepelt - A white, black-spotted tom with amber eyes.

Lilyflower - A calico she-cat with soft green eyes.

Bluestream - A blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Owlclaw - A dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and unusually long claws.

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Silverfrost - A silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and underbelly. Light blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Willowpaw - A silver long-haired tabby she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, toes, and tip of her tail. Brilliant green eyes.

Mistpaw - A mostly white she-cat with patches of light gray tabby fur. Blue eyes.

Oakpaw - A light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:** None

 **Kits:** None

 **Elders:** None

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Foxstar - A long-haired she-cat with the appearance of a fox. Green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Sunfire - A bright orange tom with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Blizzardheart - A white tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Sagepaw - A calico she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:** Maplefall - A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. Yellow eyes.

Mousewhisker - A dark brown tabby she-cat with deep green eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Mintleaf - A light brown tabby she-cat with soft green eyes.

Graystalker - A cloudy gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Darkpaw - A dark, almost black, tom with yellow eyes.

Echopaw - A black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

 **Queens:** None

 **Kits:** None

 **Elders:** Pigeonfur - A gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deershadow - A dark brown mottled tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar - A brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and white paws. Yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Wolfblaze - A gray tom with a black stripe going down his back. Amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dreamcloud - A long-furred light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, socks, and the tip of her tail. Blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None

 **Warriors:** Squirreltail - A pale long-haired orange she-cat with green eyes.

Cherrynose - A calico tom with a darker pink nose. Deep green eyes.

Dovefeather - A long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes.

Rosepetal - A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Fireglow - A fire-colored tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:** None

 **Queens:** Nightshade - A black she-cat with a white chest and yellow eyes.

 **Kits:** None

 **Elders:** Leopardclaw - A spotted leopard-like she-cat with unusually long claws. Green eyes.

Thornscar - A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a battle-scarred pelt.

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Adderstar - A pitch black tom with piercing yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Duskfur - A light brown, almost golden, tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Goldeneye - A mottled brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Moonpaw - A light silver tabby she-cat with blind, hazy blue eyes.

 **Warriors:** Silverstripe - A white she-cat with a few silver stripes and bright green eyes.

Shadowfall - A long-haired smokey gray, almost black, tom with yellow eyes.

Ashcloud - A long-haired gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Flamepelt - An orange she-cat with a white chest and toes. Green eyes.

Bloodwhisper - A reddish brown mottled tabby tom with black paws and bright yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Briarpaw

 **Apprentices:** Briarpaw - A light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Crowpaw - A sleek black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Queens:** None

 **Kits:** None

 **Elders:** None


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The pinks and yellows had begun to paint the sky and the Clan was stirring in their dens. However, one cat sat at the edge of the camp. Her silhouette could barely be seen as her onyx fur blended in with the shadows of the night. Her glimmering malachite eyes were turned upward, toward the fading stars. Her sleek tail flicked back and forth, seemingly impatiently. After a moment, she let out a deep sigh.

"Twilightpool," A soft and silky voice called her name. The she-cat tore her eyes away from the sky to glance over her shoulder, only to see her gray leader strolling over. "You've been here almost all night."

Twilightpool sighed even deeper, "Yes, Rainstar. StarClan has not sent me a message for many moons. I'm worried."

Rainstar padded up and sat next to Twilightpool, curling her tail around her paws. She turned her deep blue eyes from Twilightpool to the nearly invisible twinkling in the early morning sky. "StarClan is strange, Twilightpool. We won't truly understand them until the day we join them."

There was silence for a moment, only the babbling of the river dancing through the crisp morning air.

"Don't you have an apprentice to train anyway?" Rainstar chuckled as she playfully shoved Twilightpool's shoulder. The lithe black she-cat laughed. She shoved Rainstar back mischievously, "Don't you have a Clan to lead?"

They both shared a laugh before it died down to a chuckle. But it was obvious that Twilightpool was not satisfied, her mind still clouded with anxiety. Rainstar touched her tail to Twilightpool's shoulder as a consolation. "You will receive a message from StarClan when there's a message to be received. Don't dwell on it, I need you at your best. As your sister."

Twilightpool's lips turned up slightly in a grateful smile, "Thank you, Rainstar."

"Go catch a few winks of sleep. I'll take on your apprentice myself until sun high." Twilightpool opened her mouth to object, but Rainstar continued on before she could say a word, "Mother's words have never left me, Twilightpool. I remember everything she taught us when we were kits."

Twilightpool seemed to relax and then gave a slow, tired nod. She rose from her spot painfully as if she hadn't moved from that position since sunset the day before. "I owe you," she slurred slightly as she touched noses with Rainstar and went on her way to the Medicine Cat Den.

"You don't owe me a thing."

By that time, everyone had arisen from their nests. The camp was busy already. Rainstar's eyes scanned the area as she took in every single cat and what they were doing. Icewhisker, the deputy, was assigning warriors to patrols. Silverfrost, Pebblepelt, and Meadowpaw were to take the first patrol of the day. The other apprentices were barely emerging from their den. Rainstar watched over them all silently as she awaited Scorchpaw.

Willowpaw felt herself being nudged out of the warm comfort of unconsciousness before she heard a voice willing her out of her sleep, "Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Wake up! You're going to get yourself in trouble, mousebrain!"

She opened one brilliant green eye in a panic to see the silhouette of her sister standing over her. She opened the other and lifted her head. The sun had not fully arisen into dawn yet. It seemed that some of the other apprentices had decided to sleep in a bit before beginning the day. She glared at Mistpaw as she lashed her feathery silver tail in irritation. "Gee, thanks, Mistpaw. I don't think I ever could have woken up out of that _coma_ I was in without your help! You should get your warrior name for your bravery."

"Oh, shut up, you'll thank me when Owlclaw doesn't yell at you for once because you're late." Mistpaw retorted, her body fidgeting in excitement.

"Calm down. I don't know why you STILL get excited, Mistpaw." Willowpaw stretched out her limbs, her mouth opening in a yawn. She shook herself to get the last bit of sleep out of her before she turned to Mistpaw. "By the way... He doesn't yell at me, he just gives me _the look."_

"I know the one," A voice mumbled from the nest closest to Willowpaw. The light brown tabby figure of Oakpaw began to move as he stretched his limbs, still lying in his nest. One dark green eye popped open as he did, then the other. He glanced over at Willowpaw when he righted himself. "The one that looks like this?"

His face then fell into a disappointed, chastising glare. Willowpaw and Mistpaw giggled, trying to be quiet. "For looking so different, you perfected the expression, Oakpaw. You're your father's child." Willowpaw snorted in laughter. "I should go before I have to see it again, he always wants me up earlier than everyone else. Once a day is enough for me."

Oakpaw laughed in reply, realizing he should do the same. He rose from his nest and followed the two she-cats out of the den. Willowpaw's eyes scanned the camp for her mentor, who was standing with Icewhisker. Her father and the deputy. They sat together closely, obviously having a conversation.

Willowpaw glanced over at Oakpaw inquisitively, but he only shrugged.

Bluestream caught Mistpaw's eye and waved her over with a sleek blue-gray tail. The apprentice nodded eagerly. "I'll catch up with you two later! Good luck with whatever's going on over there!" With that, she bounded off toward her mentor that had beckoned her.

Willowpaw and Oakpaw approached their mentors side by side. Just as they were about to come into earshot, Icewhisker glanced over his shoulder as the ear closest to the two apprentices flicked; taking in their subtle paw steps. "Ah, Oakpaw, you're up early. Did Willowpaw's sleepy stumbling all over the den wake you?" He smirked.

"I try my best." Willowpaw retorted. Oakpaw tried to stifle a laugh.

Icewhisker laughed himself. "You remind me of your mother far more than Mistpaw does, my kit."

"I'm not a kit!" The silvery fur along Willowpaw's spine began to rise, an indignant look painting the she-cat's face. "I'm almost a warrior, you know!"

"You'll always be my kit." Icewhisker chuckled and licked Willowpaw's ear with a proud purr.

Oakpaw glanced over at his own father, "I'm not always going to be your kit, am I?"

Owlclaw chuckled, raising his paw up over his mouth, trying hard to snuff out his laughter. "Of course you will, my son."

Oakpaw groaned comically.

"Well then, we should get on to today's activity." Icewhisker began as he cleared his throat, rising to sit in a regal position. "You two are going to go out hunting on your own."

Willowpaw and Oakpaw exchanged glances, their green eyes lighting up in excitement.

"There are only a few rules to your training today, little ones. Do not go near or cross the border into any other Clan's territory. As you know, it is a punishable offense..."

Willowpaw's eyes almost glazed over. How does Oakpaw stay awake and listen to Icewhisker's lessons? She glanced at Oakpaw, her eyes and face turning slowly as if she felt the exhaustion in her bones. He was looking up at Icewhisker with pride, drinking in every word. Suddenly, Willowpaw felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. She blinked hard and forced herself to listen to Icewhisker. She looked up at him as Oakpaw did.

Owlclaw observed their behavior, a smirk crawling across his face when he saw Willowpaw's guilt for refusing to pay attention. He felt proud in a way. He watched the apprentices as Icewhisker drawled on.

"Now! Are you two ready? Remember, DO NOT go anywhere near the borders and don't stray too far from RiverClan camp. Understand?"

They nodded in unison, their eyes widening.

"Your training session starts... now!"

The two turned tail and raced off together.

"Oakpaw?" Willowpaw asked in a soft, quiet voice as they began to slow to a comfortable trot once they were out of camp. She turned her face to look at him, awaiting an acknowledgement.

"Yeah?" Oakpaw glanced over at the she-cat, intrigued, as they padded softly through the trees of RiverClan's territory. He mimicked her tone, so as not to scare off any potential prey.

"You don't really think they're letting us go off on our own, do you?"

"Well why not?"

"We're apprentices, mousebrain! This has got to be a test." Willowpaw felt positive of it.

Oakpaw considered this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think you're right... they've gotta be around here somewhere. Watching us."

"Exactly. We have to do our absolute best today, Oakpaw! Maybe we'll become warriors soon."

Oakpaw's pelt rippled with excitement, laced with a bit of anxiety. His sleek striped tail twitched at the thought. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do! I feel it-" As Willowpaw was talking while they strolled along, their nostrils attempting to detect the scent of whatever prey that would unluckily stumble into their path, they caught the scent of something else. A foreboding feeling thickened the air and Willowpaw tensed. She lowered her voice even further, "Do you smell that?"

Oakpaw nodded, his fur bristling as well. He slowed until he stood, frozen, his eyes scanning the trees. Willowpaw did the same. It was like nothing she'd ever smelled before. A scent she couldn't recognize. "What is it?" she whispered to him.

He gulped, knowing he couldn't ease her fears. "I don't know."

Suddenly, a snout thrust through the undergrowth and a big black nose sniffed loudly. The two apprentices jumped slightly, alarmed. "WILLOWPAW! OAKPAW! RUN, NOW!" The voice belonged to Icewhisker and sounded as if it were above them. Willowpaw glanced up into the trees to see him, as well as Owlclaw, with their claws dug into the branches. "NOW!"

The snout opened in a vicious bark, revealing rows of yellowed canines. Another set of barking came from behind the bush. Suddenly, two dogs crashed through the bushes and launched themselves full-speed at the cats. The two apprentices turned tail and sped away for their lives. The dog's muscles rippled underneath their coats as they barked and growled madly, saliva trickling behind them from their mouths.

They were bigger than the apprentices by enough that they seemed as if they were rabies infested giants. Willowpaw glanced back just in time to see one of them lunge for her tail. But she wasn't able to speed up, she was running at her absolute limit. She wasn't able to avoid the dog's teeth sinking into her tail. Instead, she dug her claws deeply into the ground and prayed to StarClan that she would still be alive at the end of the day.

"WILLOWPAW!" Oakpaw screeched, glancing back at her. He was still running, the other dog in pursuit.

"GO, OAKPAW! KEEP GOING!" She yowled back at him as the dog pulled her backwards, creating a long set of claw marks in the dirt. Then, a white blur flew through the air and landed on the dog's back. The dog howled in pain, it's jaws releasing Willowpaw's tail from it's grip. She whirled around to see Icewhisker there, his claws digging deeply into the dog's skin. The dog shook itself as it whined, trying desperately to get Icewhisker off. "Willowpaw, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Willowpaw hesitated. Oakpaw and Owlclaw were gone from sight, chased further down. Her limbs wouldn't move, it was as if fate had decided for her that she would stay. Instead, with a battle yowl, she unsheathed her claws and lunged at the dog. She brought her paw up and, with force, brought it down upon the dog's eye. It reared back with a sharp yelp, Icewhisker was thrown off. He hit the ground on his back with a thud. Leaving Willowpaw, if only for a moment, to face the dog on her own.

The dog snapped at Willowpaw and she dropped to the ground, rolling to the side just in time to spring back up on her paws and avoid any injury. Icewhisker, in a panic, rolled over and rose. He scrambled around the dog over to where the two were battling, his snow white fur rising along his spine with both fear and fury. He hissed loudly at the dog as he shoved Willowpaw behind him with his shoulder.

The dog growled lowly in response, creeping in with a wild look in it's only eye.

That was when it happened. The dog lunged forward with saliva flying from it's mouth and Willowpaw leaped over Icewhisker's back. She clung onto the dog's face, her claws digging deep into the skin. Blood spilled from the puncture wounds as her claws began to open elongated lacerations along the sides of it's face. It threw it's head from side to side in an attempt to get her off and she went flying into a tree. She hit the trunk hard and when she fell into the ground, a bit of blood began to pour from her mouth. She gasped, the sound bubbly and disturbing, unable to make any other sounds.

Icewhisker yowled in a tone Willowpaw had never heard before and began to slash at the dog's face, time after time, until blood dripped onto the ground and painted the mud a dark crimson. The yelping got louder and louder until the dog whipped around and ran in the opposite direction, a trail of blood giving away it's fleeing route.

A lapse in consciousness. When Willowpaw noticed what was happening, Icewhisker was standing over her. His mouth was opening, he was talking. But Willowpaw heard no words. She felt light-headed, her stomach churned. Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a dark place, with bright lights all around. Sparkling hotly, reflecting in her brilliant green eyes. She began to glide along, instead of actually walking, the lights passing her as she went. She was in wonder, what was this place? Was she dead?

Suddenly, a cat made of stars appeared to her, until her vision seemed to clear itself of the white hot intensity and a stocky silver-gray tabby tom with viridian eyes stepped into view. Willowpaw took away the paw she'd used to block the light from her eyes and stared at him in awe. "Who are you...? What is this place...?"

"My name is Riverstar, small one. This place can be anything you want it to be. This is StarClan."

The cat chuckled a little before he approached the stricken Willowpaw. He seemed tangible. As if Willowpaw touched him, she would be able to feel his silky fur. She looked down at herself, she looked to be the same.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes."

Willowpaw still felt as though her heart constricted in her chest. She took a sharp breath in and, before she could begin to panic, Riverstar touched his tail to Willowpaw's shoulder. "Hush. You won't be dead for very much longer. So you have to listen and listen carefully, Willowpaw."

"Why am I-"

"When the stars fall from the night sky, the forest will find shelter under the heart of a willow."

Then, Riverstar touched noses with Willowpaw, and everything went black once more. Again, she opened her eyes. But this time, she was too weak to even open them fully. She looked around as best as she could. She realized that she was in the Medicine Cat's Den. Then the pain washed over her like a tsunami and crushed her underneath it's weight. She moaned in anguish, pain clawing at every nerve.

"Willowpaw? Willowpaw, can you hear me?" Twilightpool's soft voice filled the air, concern lacing her tone.

"Yes," Willowpaw managed to croak out. She tried to move, but Twilightpool stopped her by pressing a paw down gently on her before she could.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even worse than that horrible beast did. You were gone, Willowpaw."

"You mean to say I was dead? I know, I talked to Riverstar. Well, actually, he talked to me." Her voice was weak, sometimes cracking and cutting off syllables in the middle of words. But Twilightpool managed to understand the apprentice. The Medicine Cat tensed.

"What did he say?"

"He said... When the stars fall from the night sky.. the forest... will find shelter... under... the heart of a willow..." Willowpaw managed to finish before she felt herself fading back into unconsciousness. But this time, there was only the comfort of sleep to greet her tired eyes.

Twilightpool's breath caught in her throat. A prophecy! An _apprentice_ was given a _prophecy_! She almost felt as if she would faint. StarClan had sent a message, yet they sent it through an apprentice who had been dead for less than a wink. It didn't make any sense to her. She wanted to rush off and warn Rainstar right away, but she couldn't leave the apprentice's side. Twilightpool couldn't let her slip away again. Not again. She'd been through enough already.

"Sleep well, Willowpaw. Gather your strength. You're going to need it." Twilightpool whispered as she touched her nose to the apprentice's head. With that, she sat silently, guarding over her. Every now and then she'd have to shoo Icewhisker, Silverfrost, Mistpaw, Oakpaw, or Owlclaw out of the den. But mostly, it was only Willowpaw's sleeping form that filled the room.

Three days passed before Willowpaw awoke again. She was able to open her eyes and move without being suffocated with unbearable pain. The apprentice noticed that Scorchpaw was sitting over her, looking down at her with an astonished expression on his face. "You're awake!"

"Have you never heard of personal bubbles?"

"I thought you were gonna die again for sure! This is a miracle! I can't believe it!" Scorchpaw rambled excitedly, not even really talking to Willowpaw. She stared up at him with a deadpan expression on her own face. Her feathery silver tail flicked impatiently, as did an ear.

"Right, I'll go get Twilightpool. She's talking to Rainstar."

Scorchpaw turned and practically ran out of the Medicine Cat Den, trying and failing to hide his eagerness to please his mentor. Willowpaw sighed, staying lying down on the bed of moss, as she awaited the two. They came seemingly seconds later, out of breath. Twilightpool seemed surprised as well, "Willowpaw!"

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm a little sore, I guess. But I feel fine."

Twilightpool's tail flicked in disbelief and she padded over to inspect Willowpaw. As she did so, she spoke, "Did you know your mother and father won't let you be? Nor your littermate. They were really terrified. They care deeply for you, you know. Even little Oakpaw and his father, he's been around here just as much as-"

"O-Oakpaw came to visit me?" Willowpaw was caught off-guard, she glanced up at Twilightpool in slight alarm. She blinked at Willowpaw before a knowing smile crawled across her face. She giggled, holding her pitch black paw up to her snout. "Oh my! It seems I've stumbled onto a sensitive subject."

Willowpaw's face and the tips of her silver ears felt hot, "I-It's not a sensitive subject."

"No? Well, my mistake then." Twilightpool continued to giggle as she guided Willowpaw's limbs into stretching out. Everything seemed to be healthy physically. There wasn't any evidence of damage to her spine, her leg's muscles rippled as they should underneath her long silken striped fur.

"Try and stand, Willowpaw." Twilightpool was in awe. She'd never seen anything even remotely like this. Willowpaw healed unusually quickly, even for an apprentice. Even for sleeping for three days. It almost seemed like a miracle.

Willowpaw righted herself and stood, very slowly, just in case she'd hurt herself in a way that she wouldn't immediately feel. She came to her full height without any pain and looked up at Twilightpool in clear excitement. "I think I'm okay!"

Twilightpool blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to figure out if she was in some sort of strange dream. But nothing changed. Willowpaw was still looking up at her in that young way, relieved and with so many other emotions all at once. "Willowpaw, I don't think I've ever met a luckier cat. But you still need to take it easy for a few days. Take care of yourself."

"Can I at least take a walk outside?"

Twilightpool nodded as she began to arrange herbs, "Yes, but come back soon. Very soon. I need to monitor you for a little while. Do you need any poppy seeds? Are you in pain?"

"No Twilightpool, I'm okay. I'll be right back." Willowpaw said simply without a snarky retort before ducking out into the open.

"WILLOWPAW!" Mistpaw screeched as soon as she noticed her sister. She'd happened to emerge during the time for sharing tongues. Everyone was there. Willowpaw's ears went back and her tail fluffed up when she realized that everyone was looking at her. She didn't even get a chance to enjoy the fresh, crisp air.

Mistpaw had been sharing tongues with Oakpaw, they both got to their paws. Mistpaw bolted over like a strike of lightning while Oakpaw trotted. He looked as if he were trying to hide his excitement, but his rushed gait gave it away. Mistpaw approached her sister with wide eyes and licked her cheek a few times.

"Mistpaw! I'm okay, come on, knock it off-" Willowpaw laughed, then she noticed Oakpaw. She rushed over to meet him, her bright green eyes wide themselves. "Oakpaw, are you okay? What happened?"

"Whoa, take it slow, Willowpaw!" He said with genuine concern in his own deep malachite eyes. They roamed her body, searching for any wounds he might have missed during his visits. "I should be asking YOU that. Owlclaw and I were able to get away. There was a low branch I was able to climb on and I went farther up into the tree. We lost the beast when we split up and kept up in the branches."

Relief flooded Willowpaw, she felt her body relax all the way to the tip of her tail. "Thank StarClan."

"I can't believe you _fought_ that thing, Willowpaw!" Mistpaw bounded up next to her sister, her eyes sparkling with awe as she talked, "Everyone's been talking about it! We think they're going to give you your warrior name."

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Oakpaw hissed, his tail bristling.

"Sorry." Mistpaw's ears went back.

Willowpaw gaped at the two, "You're serious?"

Just then, Icewhisker and Silverfrost approached the three apprentices. Silverfrost went over to Willowpaw and wrapped her feathery tail around her as she licked Willowpaw's head, "Oh I'm so relieved that you're okay, Willowpaw. I was so worried about you."

Icewhisker stood there silently as Willowpaw greeted her mother warmly. When she turned her eyes to him, he smiled and approached as well. Oakpaw took a few steps back, lowering to sit as he watched them. "You were very brave. I've never seen an apprentice do anything close to what you did that day. I'm proud of you."

Willowpaw beamed. Mistpaw's eyes lowered to the ground for a moment.

"I'm proud of you, too, Mistpaw."

She rose them to Icewhisker's face, a smile dancing in her sky blue eyes.

"Owlclaw and I have been speaking." Icewhisker began as he turned back to Willowpaw, "We think you're ready to receive your warrior name."


	4. Chapter 3

"Oakpaw," Icewhisker turned his icy blue eyes to his apprentice and the tom stared up at him expectantly, his dark green eyes awaiting his mentor's wise words. The deputy wrapped his fluffy tail around his paws as he regarded the young cat. "You exhibited a bravery and selflessness that day that I have never seen before as well. I believe you're ready to become a warrior yourself. I wanted to wait until Willowpaw recovered so that the two of you could sit vigil together like Owlclaw and I did back in the day."

"Bravery and selflessness? Icewhisker... all I did was run. I guess I led the dog away from the camp but that's about all I did."

"When Owlclaw chose too low of a branch and the beast was able to grab hold of his tail to pull him down, you were there. _You fought too._ Yes, he told me about that. When that was over, you went straight back to me and Willowpaw. Even though you didn't know if..." Icewhisker found that he couldn't finish the sentence the way it ran through his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "If we were still with RiverClan and the beast was gone. That is bravery."

Oakpaw's entire body felt as if it were tingling all the way to the tips of every hair in his striped chestnut pelt. He had just received the highest praise from his mentor, the deputy of his clan no less.

"Thank you, Icewhisker." Oakpaw's voice was a shocked whisper.

Icewhisker gave Oakpaw a nod of respect.

Willowpaw beamed at Oakpaw and he glanced over at the three. Silverfrost was smiling at him warmly, Mistpaw had a bit of a sad smile, and Willowpaw seemed almost proud. Oakpaw smiled back at them, a ball of warmth forming in his chest and exploding to warm his veins.

Rainstar was waiting at the entrance of her den, her deep blue eyes turned to the group of cats. Icewhisker glanced over his shoulder at the gray she-cat and gave her a nod. A signal.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" She yowled in that regal tone of voice as she rose to stand, her tail risen high into the air. She waited as all of RiverClan gathered around her in a circle. They lowered their haunches to sit as their ears swiveled forward to listen to their leader's incoming words. "Today is a special day for RiverClan."

Rainstar glanced over at Icewhisker and motioned with her tail for him to bring the apprentices over. The deputy nudged the two forward until they got the hint and, almost shyly, the two approached RiverClan's leader. She smiled down at them with a comforting warmth in her eyes, their muscles seemed to relax. "Willowpaw, sit by my side. Oakpaw, sit on the other."

The apprentices did as they were told, their eyes wide with anxiety and wonder. Rainstar turned to Willowpaw first and began to speak, their eyes meeting, "I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Willowpaw," Rainstar regarded her directly, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Willowpaw replied in a voice dripping in confidence, though she felt as if her heart was about to flutter away.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowheart. StarClan honors your bravery and skill in battle. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rainstar touched her nose to Willowheart's head and the silvery she-cat licked her leader's shoulder before the gray tabby pulled away. She smiled down at Willowheart as she turned to look out over the Clan.

"Willowheart! Willowheart!" The Clan began to chant her new name, as they had done when she was apprenticed. Still, she felt pride swell in her chest. The cats were enthusiastic, the smiles on their faces filling her with a deep sense of belonging. This is where she belonged and she felt it in her bones. Willowheart watched them until they died down, though the excitement was still thick in the crisp RiverClan air. Icewhisker and Silverfrost seemed as though they were glowing with their own pride, having their kit make it to warriorhood in a grandiose fashion that will go down in RiverClan's history.

Rainstar, then, turned to Oakpaw. He met her eyes as well. "I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Oakpaw," Rainstar maintained eye-contact with the tom as she continued the ceremony, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Oakpaw replied as he puffed his chest out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oakleaf. StarClan honors your patience and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rainstar touched her pink nose to Oakpaw's head and the newly appointed warrior licked his leader's shoulder as the ceremony required. He felt his skin tingling with the electricity in the air and he couldn't stop the tip of his tail from twitching in response. Rainstar pulled back, her eyes sweeping out over the Clan once again.

"Oakleaf, Oakleaf!" They all chanted. Owlclaw and Lilyflower were the loudest of the cats, making their pride of their son known. Oakleaf beamed as Willowheart did. The two shared a glance with proud smiles in their viridian eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Willowheart glanced out at the clowder of cats cheering her and Oakleaf's newly appointed warrior names, their gleeful faces crowding the she-cat's vision. She searched their faces for the only one she desperately wanted to see. But Mistpaw's face was not among them. Willowheart awaited the ceremony's end impatiently, feeling a sense of urgency crawl it's way from her chest all the way to the tip of her tail. It flicked, irritated.

"The dogs these warriors have battled have not been seen again. But, as a precaution, every RiverClan cat who strays further than a few fox-lengths from camp need to have a clanmate go with them. That is all! Return to your duties, my noble warriors." Rainstar dismissed the Clan and as soon as she did, Willowheart began to search frantically.

"Willowheart? What are you doing?" Oakleaf's deep and inquisitive voice called from behind her, but the silver tabby she-cat didn't even glance back as she rushed around camp, "Mistpaw! She wasn't at the ceremony! I don't know where she is! There's no way she'd miss it!"

Willowheart, as she searched, didn't see Oakleaf's pause. "Let me help you look." Oakleaf almost seemed dismal as he followed the hysterical Willowheart around. She ignored his presence entirely, a deep fear rising in her throat like bile. She swallowed uncomfortably as she began to poke her head into dens.

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" Willowheart called for her littermate every time she did, finding nobody in the dens.

"Willowheart." Bluestream attempted to get her attention, noticing the new warrior's sense of panic, "I saw her go in the direction of the Sun Rocks before your ceremony started."

"What!?" Willowheart whipped around, the fur along her spine bristling and a scowl twisting her usually pretty features. "She didn't even stay to hear my warrior name...?"

Oakleaf caught up with Willowheart, breathing hard. "One of your virtues should have been 'swifter than the fox-dunged wind', seriously."

Willowheart's silky fur lowered, as did her ears and tail. She turned her face to glance at Oakleaf, a rim of hot angry tears threatening to spill over her vibrant green eyes. One look at her and Oakleaf dropped his sense of humor like an adder attempted to strike at him while still in his jaws. He glanced from Bluestream and Willowheart. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Willowheart sniffled as she wiped at her pink nose with a snowy white paw. Bluestream had a sympathetic look in her own deep, river-blue eyes. But she turned and padded away, glancing once over her shoulder at the two before going on her own way. Willowheart sat down heavily, trying to fight back her tears as she turned her face away from him, "Mistpaw left before our ceremony began, Oakleaf..."

"Oh.." Oakleaf felt his heart constrict in his chest as he witnessed the deep hurt in Willowheart. He swallowed uncomfortably, then he came up beside her. She was staring at the ground with hot tears spilling down her cheeks as if they were rivers, but he could see the side of her face now. Again, Oakleaf felt a pang in his chest; he could see her raw agony and it hurt him. He took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself, before he gently intertwined his sleek tail with Willowheart's feathery one. She exhaled shakily, trying to pull it together. Oakleaf rose his one white paw to wipe away the shining trail from Willowheart's tears. Oakleaf then lowered his paw, proceeding to lean in and nuzzle the she-cat's throat, "If it means as much as it seems to you, then you need to go find Mistpaw and work it out, Willowheart. That's what I would do." His voice was usually soft as he spoke to her.

Willowheart slightly pulled away from Oakleaf to look him in the face, their eyes connected. Hers were still filled with pain but deeper within them, there was hope that she would be able to save her relationship with her littermate. "You're right. I need to go find her... now. Plus, there was that rule Rainstar made at the ceremony she didn't attend. Each cat must go with another warrior and she's out there, all alone." Willowheart breathed shakily, "At least we were no where near Sun Rocks when it happened..."

"No... we weren't. There's nothing for you to worry about... I'll go with you myself if that would make you feel even a tiny bit better."

Willowheart managed to grace him with a sad, yet beautiful smile. Her voice was soft as she replied to Oakleaf,"Please do. I need you there."

Oakleaf nodded in confirmation. "I'm coming then."

Willowheart nuzzled Oakleaf, this time on the cheek. She whispered as she did, "Thank you."

"Let's go find her." Oakleaf's usually deeper and slightly louder voice was lowered, he felt at ease that he could do something to make her content. Oakleaf unraveled his tail from Willowheart's as gingerly as possible and rose, looking at her. Willowheart did as well, even if she rose a bit more slowly.

"Let's." She said, sadness lacing her voice.

Mistpaw sat with a twisted grimace on her face. She sat on the boulder at the Sun Rocks, an anger boiling deep in her chest. She kicked a rock as far as it could go, a slightly satisfied look adorning her face when it flew all the way into the middle of the river. Slowly, she turned back to the direction she had been facing. Not really looking at anything, only thinking. _How could Willowpaw get her warrior name before I did? We were apprenticed together! I should be getting MY warrior name too. Willowpaw fought a dog to get her warrior name... what can I do?_

As she sat there, her sky blue eyes staring off into the distance, she heard a voice trembling with rage. It belonged to Willowheart.

"MISTPAW!" She screeched.

Mistpaw whipped around to see Willowheart at the edge of the river on the other side. Oakleaf was rushing to catch up to her, breathing hard. He could barely stop himself from falling into the river when he came up next to her, his paws scrabbling.

Mistpaw stood, her fur rising and her tail high in the air. "What!? Did you come to GLOAT?"

"What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing? You missed my _warrior ceremony_! Your _sister's_ warrior ceremony!" Willowheart's voice cracked as she said the word 'sister'. Mistpaw's fluffy tail lashed, but a pang of guilt clenched in her chest when she heard Willowheart's voice crack. She looked away for a moment before meeting her littermate's bright green eyes, "Your _sister_ should have been getting her warrior name with you! We were apprenticed the _same day_!"

Willowheart sneered, "You don't even know what my name is."

"Scorchpaw, my brother, was apprenticed the same day I was too..."

"That's different, Oakleaf!" Willowheart snapped. "Twilightpool decides when Scorchpaw is ready, not Rainstar!"

Mistpaw was crying, her sobs nearly silent. Willowheart turned her eyes from Oakleaf, who's ears went back, and looked at Mistpaw across the river. She sighed heavily. "Come on," she mumbled to Oakleaf.

Willowheart began to wade into the water as Mistpaw began to cry harder, her sobs becoming louder. She began to swim as she came deeper into the river, going against the current as the water slid over her silky fur. She came up on the other side without a problem, as did Oakleaf. Willowheart jumped onto the smallest Sun Rock and then up once more, then again, until she sat on the largest boulder with Mistpaw.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your warrior name when I did, Mistpaw." Willowheart whispered as she came up a bit closer. Oakleaf stayed at the bottom of the rocks, looking up at the two. Mistpaw turned away from her sister a bit more, but she ignored this. She nuzzled Mistpaw's throat, her body twisted away.

After a few moments of sobbing, Mistpaw turned around slowly and buried her face in the fluffy chest fur of Willowheart. "Shh..." she whispered as she touched her nose to the top of her littermates head. "It's going to be okay. You'll get your warrior name soon, you're one of the best apprentices I know."

Mistpaw took a shaky breath in and then spoke in a broken, nearly silent voice,"What am I supposed to call you from now on...?"

"Willowheart." The she-cat mumbled, her ears going back.

Mistpaw pulled away to look at her sister, her sky blue eyes red at the rims, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Willowheart."

Willowheart managed to give her sister a small, sad smile. "I understand."

Mistpaw returned it, remorse painting her white and silver tabby patched features, a deep regret in her crystalline blue eyes.

"Let's go, Mistpaw. Rainstar said that it's unconfirmed if the dogs are still in our part of the forest. We need to head back to camp." Willowheart swept her tail around her sister, guiding her along until she jumped down the rocks and onto the ground. The silver she-cat followed. Oakleaf smiled at Willowheart when she jumped from the last rock, which she returned with a bit more happiness.

"I'm proud of you," he mouthed to her. Her smile grew.

The three headed back to camp, the sun now casting their shadows as they traveled.


	6. Chapter 5

That night, Willowheart and Oakleaf sat vigil next to the river in silence. They sat underneath the beauty of the twinkling stars on the rocks, listening to the familiarly comforting sound of the babbles of the river. The ceremonial quietude they shared was a comfortable one, yet Willowheart's mind raced wildly despite her soothing surroundings. She worried for Mistpaw, what would she do next? What if she got into trouble and Willowheart wasn't around? What if?

These thoughts haunted Willowheart, who stared up at the nearly full moon, her silvery fur glimmering with a rare beauty in the moonlight. Her vivid malachite eyes never seemed to leave the glowing orb, but Oakleaf would glance over at her every once in a while before joining her in staring up into the night sky. His own viridian eyes were filled with a softness when he looked at her, which he didn't understand himself. But he loved it.

It felt like a moon had passed when the sun finally began to rise. Finally, the vigil was over. Willowheart yawned as she turned to look at Oakleaf, who met her gaze. "I guess that was it."

"It seems so." He smirked, a deep fatigue in his smile and in his bones.

Twilightpool stood at the entrance of the Medicine Cat Den. Her light green eyes were on Willowheart, who still sat with Oakleaf under the creeping sun. When the stars fall from the night sky, the forest will find shelter under the heart of a willow. The weak words that left the apprentice's mouth, now warrior, when she lapsed back into consciousness never left Twilightpool. In fact, they haunted her like Willowheart's own thoughts that had plagued her the entire night. Relentless. Sometimes Twilightpool wondered if the silver warrior remembered her own words at all. The pitch black she-cat was no fool, Willowheart's warrior name did not pass her by. Twilightpool was looking at the she-cat of the prophecy, she knew it. She hadn't discussed the prophecy with Rainstar at the time, she was interrupted by Willowheart's awakening. This was all StarClan's doing, unfolding before her very eyes.

"Twilightpool...? What are you doing?" A slurred, sleepy voice came from the corner of the Medicine Cat Den. Twilightpool glanced over her shoulder to see Scorchpaw with his flame-colored head raised to look at her, still lying in his moss bedding. His eyelids were drooping, his eyes kept closing as he took her in.

"Nothing, Scorchpaw. Go back to sleep, we won't start training this early, this time." She turned her eyes to Willowheart once more before she turned and glided over to her apprentice. She took a paw and she gingerly guided his head back down, "Shhh... Just sleep, little fiery one."

Scorchpaw nearly fell asleep immediately, Twilightpool took her paw away from his cheek. She stared down at her apprentice, a pride swelling in her chest. She remembered, as if it were yesterday, when she birthed Scorchpaw and Oakleaf to Lilyflower. _Time goes by swifter than a wink. Close your eyes, wait a moment, open them, and suddenly you're an old she-cat with an overexcited kit to teach._ Twilightpool smiled contently to herself.

Willowheart and Oakleaf were met by Icewhisker, who glanced between them with a fatherly pride. Willowheart graced him with a smile as he spoke, "I wish a pleasant Sunup to you two. How was the vigil?"

"I could sleep for an entire moon, I think." Willowheart replied, to which Oakleaf laughed with agreement. He rose and stretched, his bones aching. He squinted one eye in his pain. Once he had stretched himself out, he mumbled, "Ouch." Willowheart did the same, a grunt lacing her breath as she felt the same ache. "Ouch is right."

Icewhisker chuckled, "How about you two go pick out your nests in the Warrior's Den while mostly everyone is still asleep? Mine is the one closest to the entrance." Icewhisker nodded once at the two, dismissing them, as he padded off to begin attending to his duties as deputy.

Willowheart met Oakleaf's eyes once again with yet another bright smile, "Shall we?"

"StarClan, please." He groaned. Willowheart chuckled as the two began to pad that way.

Mistpaw walked out of the Apprentice's Den just after they had passed it. Her cerulean eyes followed them as they entered the Warrior's Den, a spark of jealousy igniting within them. She expected to at least ask Willowheart how her vigil went before she went to go to sleep. Anything!

Mistpaw scowled as she glared at the ground, the white fur along her spine rising. She lifted her eyes to scan the camp, taking notice that this was her chance. Nobody was watching her, nobody had their eyes anywhere near the Apprentice's Den. Mistpaw took one last look, raising a paw tentatively, before she slipped away behind the den and into the forest beyond.

"Willowheart! WILLOWHEART! A voi"ce startled her out of unconsciousness and she awoke with a jolt of shock. Her brilliant green eyes looked up at the cat who had awakened her, her fur fluffed up in a panic. It took her a moment to register Bluestream there, with a worried expression painted all over her face. Her fur was ruffled and her tail twitched in her obvious bewilderment, "Mistpaw isn't anywhere in the camp. I asked around and nobody has seen her at all! Do you know where she went? Please, tell me you do."

Willowheart jumped up as if she had never gone to sleep, her eyes widened. "She's gone?"

"I need somebody to help me look for her, I'm sorry to wake you. It's nearly Sunhigh now, I've been looking all over camp and anywhere near it for what seems like an eternity now."

"I'll find her." Willowheart sounded certain of herself. She glanced at Oakleaf, who was still sleeping peacefully in the moss bed he had chosen next to her on the very right side of the den. She thought for a heartbeat about waking him, but she shrugged off the notion and tore out of the entrance of the Warrior's Den. Bluestream followed her closely, her blue-gray fur ruffled.

"I'll go look at the Sun Rocks, okay? Anywhere you think she might be, check there! We don't have time to ask another warrior to go with us!"

"No, we don't! GO!" The two she-cat's tore off into the forest. Willowheart had no idea where she was going, but her pawsteps led the way. She let herself be guided by her intuition, her breaths coming hard and shaky. Panic flooded Willowheart's veins as she ripped through the forest, keeping her vibrant eyes open for Mistpaw. Her mouth was somewhat agape to pick up even a trace of her scent.

Then, suddenly, she did. She caught Mistpaw's scent. It wasn't fresh, but it was a start.

Willowheart came to a scrabbling stop and took a deep breath in through her nose, her mouth still opened only slightly. The scent definitely belonged to Mistpaw. She noticed that she was in a heavily forested place. The trees were dense and the underbrush was difficult to work around. But Willowheart followed her sister's scent, refusing to let go of even the tiniest hope that she might find her sister. This time, she let the scent lead her way.

Willowheart herself didn't know where she was. She had never gone this far from RiverClan camp into territory unknown to her. She knew Mistpaw had never seen it either. Unless she wasn't somewhere close to here, in this moment, and the trail was staler than it tasted. That would mean she'd been here before, but when? Willowheart felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

It was in this moment that she heard it. It was a yowl, coming from a she-cat. Mistpaw.

Willowheart felt her toes and the tip of her tail go numb as she raced off in the direction of the scream, her silver tabby fur standing on end. She rushed over roots, under bushes, even bouncing off rocks to get to her as soon as she possibly could. The closer she got, she began to smell it. The metallic, fresh scent of blood.

"MISTPAW!" Willowheart cried instinctively, her voice laced with an urgency never before used.

"WILLOWHEART!" The voice was close and it was breathless. The warrior tore through the rest of the underbrush until it all opened up into a small clearing. Mistpaw ducked to avoid a blow from the paw of an enraged badger. One look and it was obvious what had happened, she found a badger's den and disturbed the creature living inside. Accidentally or not. No... Willowheart breathed in horror.

Mistpaw had lacerations down her the side that faced Willowheart and that bright scarlet liquid poured from the wounds to stain her white, silver tabby patched fur. She glanced back at Willowheart when she heard the warrior crash through the bushes, "HELP ME!" Willowheart yowled her own battle cry, the badger looked up from it's snarling at Mistpaw to see the she-cat pounce through the air and land on it's face. Her claws ripped through the badger's flesh and it gave a pained cry, shaking it's head with a terrible power to throw her off. Mistpaw's blood-stained fur was puffed up and her crystalline eyes were wide, wild with terror, as she watched.

Willowheart was thrown and she tumbled across the grass a considerable distance. She tried to dig her claws into the dirt to stop herself and eventually succeeded in doing so. But by the time she lifted her head to see what was happening, the badger was standing over Mistpaw once again. Roaring, it raised it's paw once again to strike.

Mistpaw yowled a battle cry instead of a scream of terror, this time, and she lunged through the air as the badger lifted it's paw. She sunk her teeth deep into it's arm, raking her claws down it's skin as she did so. The badger bellowed in agony before it sunk it's elongated teeth into Mistpaw's back and ripped her from it's limb. Blood poured from grievous wounds that Mistpaw had created, but now the badger tossed Mistpaw away from it almost as far as it did Willowheart. Except Mistpaw gave no resistance.

"MISTPAW!" Willowheart screeched, but the apprentice didn't rise. Willowheart bellowed a battle yowl she didn't know she had in her and she rushed at the badger. The badger, surprised, began to back away from the raging she-cat until it turned and ran back into it's den. Willowheart scrabbled her paws to stop herself, gazing into the yawning abysmal entrance of the den, until she heard a stomach-churning moan.

Willowheart whipped around and raced across the clearing to Mistpaw, slowing as she got closer. She could see Mistpaw's wounds now and looking at them made her sick. Crimson poured from them endlessly, Mistpaw was soaked in her own blood. Willowheart came around the apprentice to her face, she was breathing heavily and had a gurgle adorning her struggles. Unnoticed tears poured from Willowheart's eyes as she stared down at Mistpaw's face, which twisted in agony. "Willowheart..." She managed, the pain apparent in her voice, strangling her tone.

Willowheart lowered herself slowly, until she lay on the grass closer to Mistpaw's face.

"W..." She tried to speak, finding the words felt foreign on her tongue, "Why...?"

Mistpaw gave a sad smile and opened her mouth to speak before she sputtered blood, the droplets covering Willowheart's detached features. She didn't even notice the tears flowing freely now that nearly washed them away, dripping from her face onto the blood-soaked ground below her.

"I wanted to be a warrior. I th-" She sputtered again, even more droplets fell onto her littermate's fur. She gasped for breath, "I thought that if I... traveled far enough... I'd find out... how. I thought StarClan would show me how."

"Mistpaw, no..." Willowheart whispered, her voice broken, "Not like this."

"I'm glad it was you." Her voice was growing quieter now, as were her breaths.

"W-what?" Willowheart sobbed, an unbearable amount of pain radiating from her chest to her entire body. Mistpaw reached her paw out and put it over Willowheart's. Her smile was sadder, there was considerably less energy in it. Nearly silent now, she spoke, "Willowheart... I'm glad it was you, I got to spend.. my last few... momen..." The apprentice didn't finish her sentence.

Willowheart stared down at Mistpaw in her horror, watching the life leave her now icy blue eyes. There was nothing left. Willowheart felt as though she laid there for a lifetime, the rest of the blood in Mistpaw's body spilling out onto the dirt. It made it feel as if it were a shallow quicksand. But Willowheart didn't move away. It felt as if something inside of her would be in that moment for the rest of time, in that position, looking into her sister's dead eyes and waiting for her to finish a sentence that didn't have an ending.


End file.
